True Love in a Stereotypical World
by SuperWriter6532
Summary: Everyone knows what happened that fateful Saturday in detention...the princess falls for the criminal, the athlete falls for the basket case. But, what if John Bender had a secret so big that only one other person knew about it? What happens when it comes to light? Will other secrets cause his downfall or allow him to rise up and defend what he loves? John/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Figured I would try my hand at a Breakfast Club fanfic, especially with this idea floating around in my head. Let me know what you guys think and what I can change and whatnot**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE BREAKFAST CLUB OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN SAM, WHO IS A CHARACTER OF MY OWN CREATION!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: BENDER**

I sat in one of Carl the janitor's many closets, waiting for the one person I wanted to see. It was before classes started and this was the only time we could see each other due to our different social standings. According to the school and the all too wonderful vice principal Richard Vernon, I was a criminal who would be in jail if I wasn't spending all this time in detention with him. However, the person I was waiting to see is the one who is sort of keeping me on the straight and narrow and out of jail and turning into my father.

The door opened and I saw the curly blonde hair of my 'secret' girlfriend, Samantha Davidson. We met as young kids when she moved into the house next to mine with her dad. She became my go to person when my parents were arguing or I needed to get away from them for a while. I was her go to person when her dad was gone, which was pretty much all the time, so we spent a lot of time together outside of school. No one knew about our relationship but, even if they did, they would not understand how much she means to me… or how much I mean to her.

"Hey there, angel…" I climbed off the garbage can I was sitting on and approached the love of my life. She wrapped her arms around my body and leaned her head against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"What possessed us to keep meeting like this?" I pulled her away and looked into her vibrant green eyes.

"You wanted it to be this way and I am completely fine with it. I would rather see you for twenty minutes in person and then watch you from a distance for the rest of the day anyway. And I'm coming over later today anyway"

"You know, Bender, that almost made you sound a like a stalker. I like that."

"Well then, Davidson, I guess this is something I will keep doing, if you like it so much." We sat down on the garbage can and talked about life and what was going on in our individual lives.

"Yeah, so I saw Claire this morning…she wouldn't shut up about detention…and you…she seems to think you have a connection after the events of Saturday. It's nothing, right John?"

I sighed heavily and ran my hand through my hair because I had flirted with Claire a bit on Saturday. She gave me her earring and I stupidly put it in my ear. When I got home, however, I took it out and got rid of it because I felt guilty. I just knew that if Sam had found it, she would be devastated, especially if she thought I was cheating on her. I sat up and faced her, seeing the worry in her eyes.

"I'll be honest with you because I promised I would be honest with you when we started dating. I did flirt with Claire a little bit because I was putting on my act when we aren't together and she must have taken it the wrong way. She gave me her earring and then kissed me before leaving. I put the earring in and went home, not thinking of the consequences. When I got home, I felt guilty about what had occurred and decided to fix it. I took the earring out and got rid of it and promised myself that I would tell you about the incident before you heard about it from Claire or anyone else."

She was silent for a while and I was a little afraid that she was mad. I, John Bender, am afraid of something for once in my life. Okay, well I'm sort of afraid of my dad, but this is different. She is my life and, if she left me, it would be over pretty much. There isn't another girl like Sam out there.

"Sam?"

"I feel like I should be mad, but I'm not. I am scared though. I just don't want to lose you. I worry about whether you care about me or not sometimes. Whether I am like all the other girls…"

"Come here, baby; I'm sorry that you feel this way, but you are not going to lose me to anyone, not even Claire. And you are not like the other girls, you are better than all of them." I gave her another hug to back up what I said. "If I didn't care about you, would I have told you what happened on Saturday?"

"I guess not. I'm not mad and I thank you for being honest with me. I should probably go because classes are about to start and the girls are probably wondering where I am. I'll see you later tonight? I'll be alone again tonight."

"I'll be over as soon as I can. I'm not sure if my dad is gonna be around when I get home."

"Then come straight to my house! Don't put up with him anymore! I hate to see you hurting, John!"

"I know, I know, and I would. I just can't leave my mom with him. Although she is no better," I mumbled under my breath. "I'll be over tonight, I promise. Now, you should go before you end up joining me for detention with Vernon." I gave her a kiss and a quick hug.

"Now that would be a good time." She giggled after saying that before opening the door and leaving. I waited a few more minutes and then left myself. I felt relieved that everything was okay between us, but still worried that this was only the beginning with Claire…which already added onto the tension I had about relationships…or secret ones.

Luckily, my friend Blaze was in this class and he helped me not die of boredom. He also knew about Sam and I, the only person Sam would let me tell.

"Hey, dude, how goes it? Did ya see her this morning?" He almost yelled across the room. Don't get me wrong, Blaze is my bud, but he can be loud, especially when he needs to be quiet.

"Hey, shut the hell up!" I ran across the room and pushed him, almost out of his seat too. "You know that's a secret! If it gets out, who knows what will happen!"

"Okay, calm down, I'll be quiet now. What is going on with you this morning? Dad get under your skin again?"

"No, I told Sam about what happened with Claire and me on Saturday."

"How'd she take it?"

"She was…okay with it."

"Yeah, right, whatever you say, Bender. Most girls would not be okay with their boy flirting and kissing another girl, especially one of the same social standing."

"Dude, she was worried okay?! She was worried that she'll be like the other girls I've dated."

"If I know anything about Sam and you, it's that she's the one and everything will work out."

"I hope so. Hey, if I try to talk to you about it, stop me. Hit me, throw something at me, distract me, just do something to keep my mind off it. I just have to make it to lunch where I can at least see Sam from a distance."

"I'll do my best, dude. Can't promise anything, but I will try." The teacher entered at this point and Blaze turned my attention to making fun of her outfit today. Blaze was throwing paper at students and her, earning him a detention for this Saturday. At least he will be there with me and Vernon.

Lunch finally rolled around and I headed to the cafeteria to grab milk and whatever was being served today. Blaze was already there with our friend and his girlfriend, Firebug, (these are just nicknames because they hate being called their real names,) chilling at our usual table. We chose this table specifically so I could watch Sam with her friends during lunch. Blaze and Firebug always teased me about how I should go over and ask Sam to come and sit with us…or used to…until I threatened them because it was not funny.

I sat down and pulled open the tiny milk carton and took a swig of it before looking over at Sam. She was talking to Claire and didn't look happy from the looks of it. Claire was probably going on and on about me…again. She doesn't get it though…yet she doesn't get a lot of things. I saw Sam stop Claire's rambling and mutter something to her. It was probably telling her to talk about something else or to just stop talking all together. I felt a small bit of pride swell up in me for Sam. She wouldn't normally do that, especially with Claire, who was her best friend as far as I knew.

Something made the rest of the day go by, although I was not sure as to what it was. It might have been the fact that I was going to see Sam after school. We had been dating for a few months already and we were still going strong. Sam made every bad thing that happened in my life go away and made everything seem normal. Man, can't this day end so I get on to spending some time with my girl?

* * *

**Here's the first chapter. Hope you guys liked it and please review it so I know what I can do to make it better.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! It's a little bit longer, but hopefully it's easy to follow and understand. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE BREAKFAST CLUB OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN SAM, WHO IS A CHARACTER OF MY OWN CREATION**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: ESCAPE **

I snuck in through the window of my room, knowing that my dad was in the living room and I really didn't feel like dealing with him right now…especially when I'm sure by now he knows I borrowed the car again the other day after detention. I borrowed his car and didn't replace the gas since I don't have a job to pay for the gas. The last time I 'borrowed' the car, I ended up with a black eye and a few broken knuckles from my fist connecting with my dad's face. It was only so long before he 'punished' me for my deed.

When I finally ventured out of my room for something to function as dinner, I darted into the kitchen only to come face to face with my dad. "Get out of my face, dad."

"I told you what would happen if you borrowed the car again."

"I'm so very sorry that I had somewhere to go." He slapped, no, more like punched me square across the face. I stumbled back and rubbed my jaw, which was sore from the punch.

"Don't push me, son. You will regret it."

"What are you going to do, huh?! What are you going to do?!" I felt my dad's fist connect with my face again, this time near my right eye, knocking me on my back. The wind was knocked out of me and I struggled to catch my breath. As my breath returned to normal and I began to roll over on my side in order to get up, I felt my dad's boot connect with my chest multiple times. Each time, the wind was knocked out of me to the point I was struggling to even breathe in. When my dad finally stopped, I rolled over on my back again and felt his hand grip my arm and pull the sleeve up. I knew what he was going to do as soon as he showed me the cigar that he either had in his other hand or somewhere nearby. I felt the burning end of the cigar press to my arm and I let out a grunt of pain. I would give my dad the pleasure of letting him know how much it really hurt.

"Come on, John, you know you want to scream. Scream out and let me know how much it burns." He pushed even harder and I felt like the cigar was going to push through my arm. It was too much and a small scream of pain escaped my lips.

"Just a little reminder of what happens when you borrow without my permission. I own everything in this house. I own your mother and I own you. I own your worthless ass and don't you forget it. It happens again and it will be a lot worse." He disappeared as quickly as he appeared and I attempted to stand up. It takes a little time and the use of various chairs and countertop spaces before I am standing mostly upright. Gripping my side and grimacing in pain, I shuffled my way to the front door and pushed it open before shuffling outside and letting it slam. I stumbled my way down the stairs, almost falling in the process. My hand landed on the tree nearby and I used that to steady myself.

Once I made sure I was steady, I shuffled my way between my house and Sam's house and over into her backyard. She lived in a two story colonial and her room was on the second floor. My hope was that she would be near the window so that she could let me in from the first floor back door, but that was a long shot.

Her dad was downstairs in the kitchen, making dinner like he did every night when he was home. But he kept the blinds closed in the back of the house since our houses faced nothing. I don't blame him. You never know who is lurking around outside…says the guy next door who chooses to climb the tree into his daughter's room.

I saw the light on in her room, but she was nowhere near the window like I hoped. "Pst, pssssst!" I tried to be quiet as to not alert her dad. He never saw me after an episode with my dad and I wasn't about to start now. Ughhh, I'm going to have to climb the tree, aren't I? The things I do for this girl.

Standing at the base of the tree, I reached up and grabbed the branch and pulled myself into the tree. Groaning in pain, I waited until the pain subsided slightly before continuing. What normally took me ten seconds to climb took me a couple of minutes because of what transpired between my dad and me. Once I reached the height of her window, I perched upon a branch, clutching my side and holding back a loud groan. Instead of jumping onto the balcony like I normally do, I slid out on the branch until I was over the balcony and slid off onto it. I bent down slowly, wincing before peering into her window.

That was when she finally saw me. Scrambling off her bed, she ran over to the window, opened it, and pushed the screen up to let me in.

"I didn't think you were going to come."

"Well, you are my escape from this crazy thing called reality. I need a break and you take me away from it all." I crawled in and set my feet gingerly on the floor. I tried to stand up straight, but my ribs and chest protested, causing me to wince in pain, right in front of Sam. I always tried to put on a strong face for her, but being kicked in the ribs can prevent that sometimes.

"He didn't…"

"He did…" My eyes met hers and I saw the worry in her eyes. "All because I borrowed the car without his permission."

"You can barely stand! Come; sit on my bed while I go grab the first aid kit. I'll help you get your shirt off when I come back…unless you can manage it yourself." She opened her door and walked down the hall to the bathroom before coming back and sitting down on the bed herself.

"Okay, let's get your shirt off." What should have been a two minute cycle turned into ten minutes of me repeating various cuss words over and over until my white long sleeve, my plaid button up, and jean jacket sat on the floor. Underneath that sat the real horror, the damage, the markers of my dad's abuse.

Sam grabbed my arm and immediately noticed the cigar burn. She didn't say a word, but I knew what she was thinking. She was thinking, 'how can a man so vial do this to his own son?'

"I would stop it if I could," I said quietly. "I just can't leave my mom to deal with him alone. She was always there for me and I won't let him hurt her."

"So you let him hurt you instead?" I will admit, hearing those words come from my other favorite girl did hurt. "Don't say anything else, you are safe here."

"…for now," I muttered under my breath, too quiet for her to hear. Sam grabbed the wet wash cloth and began to clean the burn spot in order to prevent more damage. There would be a nasty scar like the other one, maybe even worse than the first one. She applied some burn crème and then wrapped a cloth bandage around it in order to keep it clean. "Keep that clean and apply the crème every day. It should keep infection away."

"You could be a nurse from all that you do for me, you know that?"

"Don't count on that happening, Bender," she said as she began to inspect the bruises on my ribcage. She grabbed another ace bandage and wrapped it around my ribs, tight enough to allow them to heal if they were broken. "Can you breathe okay? I had to make sure it was tight enough."

"Yeah, I'm good for now."

"When I go downstairs for dinner, I'll bring some ice back up for your ribs and eye. That will most likely be a black eye."

"Yeah, yeah, you got any stuff for the pain?" She handed me a bottle of ibuprofen and a glass of water. I took a couple pills, downed them with the water, and put my shirts back on before leaning back and stretching out on her bed.

"Hey, boots off. You know my dad is with shoes on the carpet." Despite her dad barely being around, he was a neat freak. They had the cleanest house of out anyone in this neighborhood.

"Oh, well I'm sorry." After the words came out of my mouth, I realized how insensitive that sounded. She didn't say a word, just went to put the first aid kit away. Shit, did that upset her? Why am I such an idiot? I kicked my boots off and made sure they were not leaving any marks on the carpet.

When she came back, I tried to apologize for my snarky remark, but she stopped me. "It's alright, John. You had a good reason. I have to finish my homework. You can just stay here until you are ready to go home." She was trying hard to not let it show that my words hurt.

"Sam…"

"Forget about it."

"Come here…"

"No, I have to finish my homework."

"Sam…come here." She got up and walked over to her bed before sitting down, facing me. "If it was alright, then why are you acting like this?"

"I'm sorry; I just have a lot on my mind. My dad's been under a lot of stress with all these court cases he's been working on. With the added pressure of the divorce and then death of his dad, it's affecting the relationship we have. He fought hard to have parental rights and now I'm wondering if it was the right choice. I mean, we can afford a place so much better than this house and we are stuck here because no one wants to buy a house in this dump of a neighborhood." I looked at her, surprised at what she just said.

"Come on, the neighborhood isn't that bad." She glared at me and that is when I noticed the tears brimming her vibrant blue eyes. "Okay, it's not that great. That's not the point, though. You and I have a year and a half left at school and, when we graduate Shermer, we can do whatever we want…we can move away or stay here and get a place of our own; something where we can be together and be happy."

Sitting up, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to my chest, ignoring that nagging pain from my ribs. "We can never be happy with the way our relationship is, John."

"Don't say that, angel. In my opinion, we are the happiest couple that is out there. We understand each other, we don't argue about anything, and that is all that matters."

"Well, we are different than most couples."

"That we are angel… that we are." I stroked her hair before she sat up. Her blue eyes connected with my brown ones and we both leaned in for a kiss. It was a simple moment that could have turned into more if there wasn't a knock on the door.

"Samantha, dinner's ready. Wash up and come on down." We broke apart and smiled at each other.

"No privacy, no privacy at all," I whispered to Sam.

"I'll be right down, dad!"

"Okay, honey. And make sure John washes up too!" I chuckled slightly before getting off the bed.

"How does he know when I am over?"

"I think it's a dad's thing. Come on, let's go get washed up and head downstairs."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. I tried my best with the abuse scene to show what John goes through and what Sam goes through with her father and all that he does. There will be more about Sam as the tale goes on. Please rate and review and let me know what I can do better. **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE BREAKFAST CLUB OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN SAM, WHO IS A CHARACTER OF MY OWN CREATION**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: THE BREAKFAST CLUB REUNITES…SORT OF**

I woke up to my parents screaming at each other. Glancing at the clock on the dresser, I saw that it was in time to get up and head to school and suffer through another detention. The pain in my ribs was starting to bother me again, but I couldn't take any more ibuprofen until…ten a.m. Ugh, these next few hours were going to be torture. Everything seemed to be healing well, but I was still in a little bit of pain. This week flew by fast and I was dreading another day alone. I threw on a clean white shirt and my jean jacket, followed by my grey coat and scarf. Grabbing a wad of cash from my dresser, I took my leave and headed towards the school.

The walk to the school was a quiet one since it was a Saturday morning and everyone was either returning to their homes after a long night of partying or already passed out. This neighborhood and my life is what set me apart from Claire, Andy, and Brian. They lived in their safe neighborhoods and had a set of parents that loved them and gave them everything they wanted. They had activities they were involved in that would take them far in life. They would all go onto make a lot of money with whatever they did with their lives. Hell, even Sam would be going far in life. She's beautiful, smart, and has the ability to wrap people around her finger. Everyone loves her and melts at the chance to work on a project with her or even be in the same classroom as her.

Allison and I are what are considered the outcasts. I am a step below Allison; I am the scum, the lowlife of society. Everyone looks at me like I'm a criminal and those who know my dad think that I am going to be exactly like him, an abusive drunk man who lives off of taxpayer money because he is too lazy to go out and get a job.

Arriving at the school, I headed to the library and took a seat in my usual spot. Blaze wasn't here and probably wasn't showing up. Knowing him, he weaseled his way out of detention, just like he always does. Pulling out my wallet, I pulled out the picture of Sam and me, the only one that I have. We were messing around with her camera and out of all the silly pictures we took; there was one nice one of the two of us. We were lying on her bed and holding the camera above us, well I was holding the camera.

"Not a surprise to see you back here, Bender." I almost fell out of my seat from the voice that startled me. It was Allison, no doubt coming here because she had nothing better to do.

"You know that I'm in here for the next two months thanks to Vernon."

"Well, I'm here to keep you company then."

"Don't you have anything better to do than sit with me? Like spend time with your boyfriend?"

"He said he had something to do and I wasn't going to sit at home while my family argues. Is that picture of you and Samantha Davidson?"

"No, what makes you think that?"

"I have been here for a few minutes before I came to talk to you. You pulled your wallet out and took out that picture. You smiled at it and it was not that smirk you wear when Vernon talks to, but a genuine one. And that is a smile that only Samantha Davidson can provide."

"Come here. I'll tell you why I have this picture. You have to swear to not tell anyone, alright?"

Allison came and set next to me. "I swear, cross my heart and hope to die."

"Okay, I have this picture because…" I was interrupted by Vernon walking in and just smirking at me before running through the rules again, not that he needed to tell me them. I pretty much have the whole list memorized from all the other times I was in here.

When he left, the library went quiet. Allison and I stared at each other. I was about to continue, but the sounds of footsteps prevented that. Andy, Claire, and Brian popped out from the foreign language area and came down to the main level. "Hey there Allison, Bender. Couldn't let you have all the fun," Andy said, giving Allison a peck on the cheek and slapped me on the back. He hit me a little harder than I was expecting and it jolted my body, sending a small shock of pain through my ribs. I sucked in a breath of air and held it in until the pain subsided.

"Why are you guys here? You don't have detention."

"Figured we would reunite 'The Breakfast Club' again this weekend. Plus, none of us had anything better to do."

"You shouldn't stick around too long. Vernon will catch you and then you will all be joining me next week. Especially you, princess. What will your daddy think when you come home with another detention, for sneaking into detention no less?"

"Dude, we don't care. What happened last week defies the laws set down by the stereotype gods. We broke the mold with what happened last week. We aren't going to let you suffer alone for the next two months," Brian spoke up, defending Andy and Claire.

"Hey, Ahab, I'm fine without all of you here. Allison is here to keep me company. You can all go back to your lives and just forget about last week." I looked at Allison and Andy, who were watching my whole outburst in silence. I knew Andy was going to stick around now, especially since Allison was here anyway.

"Well then, Claire, Andy, we should probably go. It's clear that last week doesn't mean a thing to the great John Bender." Claire began to follow Brian, but stopped when she saw that Andy wasn't following her.

"You coming, Andy?"

"Nah, I'm gonna stay here for a bit. I'll see you at Stubbies tonight."

"Alright, see you tonight." I watched as she left, letting the door slam before running to hide from Vernon. Andy hid in the foreign language room until the coast was clear and rejoined us when it was.

"Dude, what was that? Brian was just trying to be nice so you had some company this week."

"I had to do that so they would leave. I was talking to Allison and she was asking about a…" I felt my back pocket for my wallet and it was gone. "Give it back, ya thief. I want my pocket knife back, too."

"Not until you tell me about this." She held up my wallet and the picture of Sam and me, allowing Andy to see it too.

"Dude, that's you and Samantha Davidson!'

"No shit Sherlock. That's what I was talking to Allison about. I guess since you are both here, I'll have to tell you both then. Yes, that is a picture of Samantha and me. I have it because the two of us have been dating for a little under a year now."

Allison's eyes grew big and she pretty much shouted, "I knew it!"

Andy sat there in silence and I couldn't tell if he was stunned or not. "Well Sporto, you gonna say something?"

"Yeah, you need to a do better job at hiding it."

"You already knew?!"

"It was obvious. Why do you think we sit at the lunch table we do? I know Sam disappears for twenty minutes or so in the morning once or twice a week to hide in some janitor's closet to see you. She sits in the exact same spot at lunch so she can steal glances at you and so that you can see her. I also know that she lives next door to you."

"How do you know that, huh? Are you spying on us?"

"No, Bender, she needed a ride home from school because her dad had to work and she didn't feel like walking. I gave her one and, as I was pulling out of her driveway, you walked by and into the house next door. That was before I gave you the time of day so obviously I didn't say anything."

"Oh…anyway, so know you know. We are dating and she makes me happy, more than Claire ever could."

"So is that why Sam looks like she is ready to deck Claire whenever she mentions your name and how dreamy you are?"

"Probably…it will happen one of these days too, if Claire isn't careful." Andy and Allison laughed and I chuckled. "Hey, it's true; Claire doesn't know when to shut her mouth."

"I don't know what Brian is talking about. The great John Bender is actually a nice guy."

"Who would've thought that I actually have a heart?"

"Don't worry about a thing; your secret is safe with me. It's nice to know that Sam actually has a guy in her life and a great one at that. And if you guys need anything, let Allison or I know and we'll get it for ya."

Andy eventually left, which left Allison and I to finish out the time we had left in detention. Allison didn't push me on the Sam subject anymore. Instead we talked about whatever crossed our minds. I was actually having a decent time that I forgot to take the ibuprofen again. Not that I needed it because Andy and Allison distracted my mind from the nagging pain in my sides. It only came back when Vernon came in to check on us and said something that made Allison and me to laugh after he left. Reaching in my pocket, I pulled out the bottle and dumped two pills into my hand before downing them with the can of Coke that sat next to me.

"What are those?"

"Ibuprofen, I fell the other day outside my house and my side has been bugging me. This makes the pain bearable." She couldn't know why I was really downing pain medication like it was my job.

"So, almost a year with Sam, huh? Gonna get her anything special for your anniversary?"

"No clue at all. I've never bought a girl anything. I don't know what she would like."

"Uhhh, I'm a girl. I'm friends with Sam. I can help you. Wanna go after we are released from here?"

"I wouldn't have called us friends, but I am starting to reconsider that."

"I'll take as a yes. How much ya got?"

"300 and some change. I kind of wanted to get something that we could both have, but could still conceal it when we are at school. And I want to get it personalized with our names."

"I know exactly what you can get," she said as she smiled.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Nope, when is your anniversary?"

"April 20th, it's coming up soon obviously. That's why I need something quickly."

"Don't worry; it will all be taken care of."

"Okay, I'll take your word for it. Now give me back my wallet and my knife." She handed both back to me and I immediately made sure my three hundred and some change for Sam's gift was there. "Give me the money."

She handed over twenty bucks. "Anything else?" Another twenty bucks. "Good girl."

Vernon released us at four and Allison grabbed my hand as soon as we left the library. She led me out of the school and towards the corner and raised her arm in the air, hailing a cab.

"Where to?"

"The Kay Jewelers on West Cermiak please." The driver took off towards the store. Allison and I sat in an uncomfortable silence. I couldn't say what she was thinking about, but I was thinking about Sam.

"Here you two go, have a good day." Allison flipped some money at the driver and muttered something about keeping the change. She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the store. Letting go, I watched as the girl ran around the store, looking at every case. When she didn't see whatever she was looking for, she found a sales associate and asked him for help. She told him what she was looking for and pointed at me, no doubt telling the associate that it was my one year anniversary with my girlfriend and that I wanted to get her something special that we could both have. He gave me a strange look, but I guess that's what happens when I walk in dressed like I am. The associate walked over to me with Allison on his heels.

"What is your budget, young man?"

"Three hundred, sir."

"Let me see what I can do. Just stay here and don't touch anything." Rich prick…just like everyone else. He walked in the back for a few minutes and then came back out with a box in his hand. "This is all I have and I can get it engraved." He opened the box and there was a heart that was split down the middle. "Each piece can be placed on a chain, all for 138.20 plus tax."

"I'll take it. How long with the engraving take?"

"A week or two at the most; if you leave your name and number, I will call you when it is done."

"Deal." I finished out the deal and paid a deposit after a promise of paying the rest once I saw the finished product.

As Allison and I waited for the cab, I took the opportunity to say thanks.

"Hey, thanks for coming today. I don't know how I would have picked something out without you."

"Anything for a friend. Never speak of this." She smiled before flagging down a cab. The two of us climbed in and went back to Shermer to resume our lives as we know them.

* * *

**So, another chapter has been posted. Please, guys, review and let me know what you think and if I need to change anything. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys, so I am not getting the feedback that I would like on this story. Please review this and let me know what I can do to better the story itself.**

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took me a little longer. It took me some time to get what I wanted this chapter to have. Hope you guys like it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE BREAKFAST CLUB OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN SAM, WHO IS A CHARACTER OF MY OWN CREATION**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: PARTYING WITH THE RICH (APRIL 6****TH****, 1984)**

I was over at Sam's house, chilling with Andy. Allison and Sam were upstairs, getting all primped and dressed up. Her friend, Rebecca, was throwing a small bash since her parents were out of town for the weekend. She invited Sam, Andy, Allison, and I. Well, she invited Sam and told her to invite some of her friends as well. As far as I know, it was just supposed to be the four of us, my two friends, Blaze and Firebug, Rebecca, and two of Rebecca's friends. She went to some public school in Naperville and was exactly like Sam, beautiful, smart, and popular.

"Saammmmm!" Andy yelled from next to me. "What is taking so long?"

"Hey, Sporto, I am sitting right next to you. Please don't yell in my ear."

"Sorry, Bender, didn't realize that your ears were so sensitive." I punched him in the arm playfully and smiled. We were already getting past the awkwardness of the athlete and the criminal being friends and actually having fun when we hung out and stuff…we did things that guys do and acted like guys.

"Hey, Sam, Basketcase! Hurry up already!" Turning back to Andy, "Why do girls take so long to get ready?"

"Sam, it's expected because of her reputation. Allison, I don't know."

"Unless Sam is totally girlifying her."

"Is that even a word?"

"It is in my vocabulary." Both of us just laughed as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it. It's probably Blaze and Firebug."

"What are their real names anyway?"

"Danny and Jenna. They hate being called by their real names so I gave them those nicknames."

"Blaze and Firebug?"

"Don't ask, it's a long story. "

The doorbell rang again and Blaze yelled, "Bender, open the damn door before I break it in. I don't think your girl would like that!"

"Shut the hell up, Blaze!" I let Firebug and him in and led them into the kitchen where Andy and I were sitting. "Blaze, Firebug, this is Andy. He's one of Sam's friends."

"Howdy, sport. What do you do?" Blaze asked, pointing to his letterman jacket.

"Wrestling, varsity team."

"Nice, you must be good then."

"Yeah, you could say that. Are they coming or not? It's about a forty minute ride out to Naperville and Rebecca may through a fit if we are really late. I'll go check on the girls." He didn't even make it down the hall because Sam and Allison FINALLY came downstairs.

"What took you guys so long?" Blaze asked as the two of them walked into the kitchen.

"We're girls; does that answer your question?" Allison shot back as she set down her oversized bag.

"Touché."

Andy broke the silence, "Well, it is only 6 p.m. and we have a party to get to. Let's get going."

Andy, Allison, Sam, and I climbed into Andy's car and waited until Blaze and Firebug were ready. I don't know what my two friends were doing, but the forty minute ride in Andy's car was spent singing at the top of our lungs with the radio. We had the chance to be teenagers for once in our lives. We didn't have to worry about the stresses of being the beauty queen, the athlete, the criminal, and the basket case. It gave us all the chance to get out of our houses and away from the parents that put so much stress on us. I don't think that I have had that much fun in a long time.

"Alright, ladies, and Bender, we have arrived. Let's get this party started!" We all cheered and climbed out of his car. Blaze and Firebug did the same. Blaze caught sight of Rebecca's house, "Damn, this is a house."

"Remember to not get in trouble, Blaze. We don't need the cops coming out and your parents don't need to bail you out of jail again."

"Yeah, yeah, don't be a downer tonight, man. We came to have some fun and that's all I care about." The six of us made the walk up the driveway and onto the front porch. I pressed the doorbell button and Rebecca opened the door almost immediately. Sam and her both squealed when they saw each other before giving each other a big hug.

"Come on in guys, let's get this night rolling." Sam took the opportunity to introduce us to Rebecca.

"Becky, you obviously know Andy and John already. This is Allison, Andy's girlfriend, and Blaze and Firebug, John's friends." She must have explained who was coming before because Rebecca didn't ask about their names.

We spent the next hour blasting music, telling stories about our lives, and munching on snacks and drinking pop. I know Sam has told Rebecca about Vernon. Andy was currently telling Rebecca about the whole "Breakfast Club" deal.

"Yeah, Bender…excuse me, John here really knows how to push Vernon's buttons. If you met the guy, you would understand how tough he is."

"Yeah, I have detention for two more months, thanks to him." We were interrupted by a knock on the door and this high pitched voice that Andy, Sam, and I recognized.

"Becca, girl, are you home?"

"Shit," was all that came out of my mouth. "Becca, have a place we can hide and chill in for a bit?"

"Yeah, you can either go upstairs in my room or in the basement. What is going on?"

"We'll explain later. Just get her out of here. Well, Sporto, where to?"

"Downstairs, come on guys." The six of us ran down to the basement while Becca went to get rid of Diana.

We stood quietly in the basement, listening to Becca talking with Diana.

"Come on, you know it's your turn to host a party. Plus, your parents are out of town, which makes it easier to have people come over."

"I told you that I was having friends over tonight and that any partying that was going to happen has to occur elsewhere."

"Well, they can come party with us."

"I don't think they will want to. Please, just leave, Diane. I promise we can have a party tomorrow night here, no questions asked. Just not tonight."

"Alright, you are acting quite weird, Becca. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, now please leave. I have friends to get back to." She left without another word and Becca called us back upstairs. We were all laughing because we knew Diana would be a bit mad that she couldn't have a party at Becca's tonight.

"Sorry about that, I told her I couldn't hang out tonight and didn't think she would show up. Now, can one of you please tell me why you guys had to hide?"

"She doesn't know about John and me. No one at Shermer does. Andy and Allison are the only ones. It's still a secret to everyone, except those here of course."

"Don't worry; she won't hear a peep from me. Your secret is safe with me. Now come on, we have a party to continue." We all let out a cheer and proceeded to return to the family room and have some fun. Eventually, we all settled down to watch a movie. Andy was the first to fall asleep, followed by Allison, Blaze, Firebug, and Rebecca. As the credits began to roll, I looked over to see Sam asleep, her head resting up against Rebecca's shoulder. She was so happy to see her friend tonight, which made me happy. Living forty minutes away in Shermer didn't allow them to hang out as much as they wanted to. I felt bad for her because Rebecca and Sam were inseparable and Rebecca knew everything there was to know about Sam's life. You could not find anyone more supportive than Rebecca.

I must have been the first of the guys to wake up. I looked around and saw Andy and Allison and Blaze and Firebug still cuddling together on the couch asleep. I heard giggling coming from the kitchen. Climbing off the couch, I stretched before walking into the kitchen myself. "Morning ladies, sleep well?" I walked over to Sam and wrapped my arm around her waist.

"We did, we were more tired than we thought."

"Well, we did a lot of dancing last night."

"By the way, how did you get out of detention? You should have been there by now."

"I don't know, I received notice that it was cancelled and something about how Vernon couldn't be there and no one would take it over for a weekend."

"Well, it's cool you managed to get out of it."

"Yeah, but I still have to serve an extra weekend now. Are we going to make breakfast soon?"

"Rebecca was about to start a batch of pancakes and we got sidetracked looking at some pictures of us as kids. We were laughing at this one because it was taken like fifteen or sixteen years ago and it was right after a sleepover much like this one, but just with the two of us." She slid the picture over to me and I couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

"You guys are really cute. You still are cute. No, not cute, beautiful…beautiful young women."

"Sam, keep this guy around. He is so nice and genuine and modest," Rebecca cuts in. The two of us look at her, both smiling and stifling back a laugh. "I'll go start breakfast now."

After a pancake breakfast and a few more hours of hanging out, the six of us were on the road back to Shermer. Andy and Allison were talking about their plans for tonight. Sam sat quietly in the back with me, staring at the window. I made a mental note to talk to her once Andy dropped us off. As the ride went on, I swear I could hear some sniffling coming from her side of the car.

When Andy dropped us off, Sam made a beeline for her house and tried to shut the door before I got inside. "Don't think you're getting rid of me that easily."

"John, I just want to be alone right now. Can we talk later?"

"Not so fast, angel. Something is bugging you. Just let me come in and stay here and you can talk when you are ready." She reluctantly let me inside and shut the door behind her. I walked to the kitchen and began to dig for the ingredients needed for an ice cream sundae. "Sam, come in here and sit down." She kicked off her shoes and shuffled her way into the kitchen before taking a seat at the kitchen table.

Grabbing the ice cream, I scooped three or four good size scoops into a bowl before topping it with all of Sam's favorites. Once I was done, I grabbed two spoons and the bowl and carried it over to the table. Setting it down in front of Sam, I grabbed some wood and watched as Sam stared the ice cream down. She eventually picked up a spoon and took a bite.

"You ready to talk now?"

"…I'm worried that Diana found out about us when she showed up at Becky's last night."

"Sam, baby, we were in the basement and we kept quiet long enough for Becky to get rid of her. She couldn't have, especially when our names were never mentioned."

"I know, but still, she has her ways of finding things out."

"If it happens, it happens, angel. The main thing is that we have each other and that is all that matters."

"I guess you're right. If it gets out, I don't know what I would do, but it would involve you, that is all I know."

Sam and I spent the rest of the day together, until her dad returned home from his trip to visit his mother in Springfield. When I climbed into my room, I could hear my parents arguing in the living room. Their arguing brought back the reality for which I lived in and it just made me wish I could go back to last night.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoy this. Please rate and review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter. It could be considered a filler, but I wanted to get it out. This is from a few different point of views but it all ties into the story. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE BREAKFAST CLUB OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN SAM, WHO IS A CHARACTER OF MY OWN CREATION**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: A TRAITOR AMONG US**

**DIANA**

I couldn't believe it! Not only was Samantha lying to us, she had quite a few people in on her scheme. She was hiding her relationship with that lowlife John Bender. It wouldn't have been a big deal if she was seeing one of the nerds of the school, but John Bender? I don't even see what she sees in him. He's nothing but a rude guy who flirts with anything that wears a skirt. He doesn't know the first thing about making a girl happy.

I sat in my car all night after being rejected by Becca. When her friends decided to leave, I took a few pictures of Sam and John making googly eyes and sneaking a kiss every so often. When they drove off, I left so that I wasn't caught by Becca.

After getting home from Becca's, I made a bunch of phone calls, calling all of the friends that Sam and I both share. I told them all to come to my house as soon as they could and that I had something to tell them. I had also gotten the pictures I took developed so that they could see the physical evidence.

Twenty minutes later, Claire and the other girls showed up and we gathered around the kitchen table. "Diana, why did you call us here? We have lives you know?"

"Shut it, Brianna! I am in charge here and you will come when I want you here."

"No, Sam is the one in charge. You are her second in command! You think you have all the power, but you don't!"

"She won't be in charge for much longer once you guys hear this. I went over to Becca's last night to see if she wanted to throw a party and she said she couldn't because she had friends over. Sam and Andy were two of her friends over there."

"So, the two of them have lives outside of Shermer? Big whoop," Brianna said, giving me attitude.

"She was with John Bender, Andy's girl, and two of Bender's friends. And she is romantically involved with him! She is dating that scum of the earth."

Claire stood up and just about screamed at me, "So what if she is? Maybe she is actually happy!"

"Says the girl who was going on and on about how she was just soooo in love with the same guy in question."

"You know what, I feel bad about that now! And just leave her alone. You have no idea what is going on in her life! If you were really her friend, you would support her. Come on girls, I don't see why we have to stay here anymore. Diana obviously wants to stick her nose where it doesn't belong and I don't think we need to stick around to watch. Good luck on ruining lives and relationships just like you always do, Diana. When you are ready to be a normal girl again, you know where to find us…and Sam."

**CLAIRE**

After the disastrous meeting with Diana, Brianna and I immediately went to Samantha's house to let her know what happened. The two of us talked it out after climbing back in Bri's car and decided that we owed it to Sam to tell her that she has been found out. I didn't care what it would do to my reputation and neither did Bri. Sam is our friend and she means more to me than some stupid popularity.

We arrived at her house and rushed to the door. Bri began to bang on the door and I yelled out her name. "Sam, Sam! Open the door! We have to talk to you." We must have stood there at least ten minutes before the door opened. When it did, there stood a shirtless John Bender with half-dressed Sam on his back, arms wrapped around his neck. She was in a pair of shorts and her bra.

"Ummm…can we come in? We have something to tell you."

"Yeah, sorry about this…" The four of us headed back into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. John headed to the living room to grab their clothes which lay on the floor. He came back in and threw a shirt at Sam. "So, what is this all about?"

"The two of you; Diana found out that you are romantically involved with John, as she put it, when you guys were at Becca's last night. She knew something was up and staked out the house all night until you guys left to come back to Shermer. She even took pictures and showed them to us."

"Hey, Princess, why are you telling us this?" John spoke up, putting on that act of his.

"I'm telling you this because Diana will use this to her advantage. She will try to either break you two up or totally ruin your reputation, Sam. From the little display we saw this morning and the pictures; it's obvious that you are in love with each other. I'm just saying to be on your guard the next couple days just in case she decides to try something."

"Thanks, Princess, but why should we listen to you? Last I checked, which was last Saturday at detention, you wanted nothing to do with me."

"Well, Sam is my best friend, alright? I care about her, Bender. I don't want to see my best friend get hurt because of Diana and her crazy schemes."

Brianna stepped in, "Hey, let's quit fighting and focus on the real problem here. Diana could be plotting her revenge as we speak. She has a problem with being the second in command while Sam holds the top spot and she has always been looking for an excuse to get Sam out of that spot so she can take over. And I don't know if I can handle that girl if she were in charge. I already want to sock her in the face."

"So, what do John and I do now? Brianna, you always have good ideas."

"I guess you just go about your lives and continue hiding your relationship as if no one knew about it. Just until we can either convince Diana to keep it a secret or…"

"Or…"

"Or she tells the whole school and your reputation goes down the drain."

"Hey, Bri, we should get going. I should get home before my mom does. I'm still grounded for sneaking out to go to Stubbie's party a couple weeks ago. Just keep it hidden until we can figure out what to do. Bri and I will come over tomorrow or Monday after school so we can talk." After a quick goodbye and dropping Bri off at her house, I arrived home to my parents arguing once again about me.

**SAMANTHA**

I closed the door behind Claire and Brianna and turned around, leaning against it and sliding to the ground. John sat down next to me. Neither of us said anything, just sat in silence. I don't know what happened or if he had somewhere to go, but John eventually got off the floor and left me all by my lonesome. Honestly, even though I was used to him leaving to go home, I actually felt lonely for once. My dad is back in in Springfield with his mom for the weekend. John and I usually spend all of Saturday together, but obviously that wasn't happening today. Is he as worried about the Diana situation as I am? I know he likes his privacy, but it worries when he won't even talk to me like in a situation like this, especially to me. I just hoped that we could eventually talk about this and figure out a solution to stopping Diana. Why does love have to be so simple yet so difficult?

* * *

Rate and review, please? With a cherry on top?


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go, chapter 6. Sorry it took a little bit longer, I had no idea what I wanted to write this time**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE BREAKFAST CLUB OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN SAM, WHO IS A CHARACTER OF MY OWN CREATION**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: AN UNFORGETABLE ANNIVERSARY **

**BENDER**

I was currently heading back into Chicago with Allison to pick up my anniversary present for Sam. I received the call right before Claire and Brianna showed up, but forgot to go because Sam was dealing with stuff and I needed to be there for her. Allison eventually approached me on the 15th and forced me to go get it now. "Hey, Bender, what's on your mind?"

"What?"

"You are really quiet right now. Something is on your mind. You can tell me."

"You know John and Sam's sort-of-friend, Diana?"

"The really snotty girl who thinks she's all that?"

"Yeah, and that's putting it lightly."

"What about her?"

"Well, she found out about Sam and I dating and pretty much told all of her friends… the same friends as Sam's friends. It's been a few weeks since anything has happened, but Diana is holding a dangerous secret over Sam's head."

"Would they defend Sam?"

"In a heartbeat…Sam has been there for all of them when they needed her."

"So, if Diana chooses to reveal it to the school, these friends would back Sam and her choices."

"I guess so… I hope they would."

"You know who you should talk to? Rebecca, Sam's friend of like forever…Diana's only known her what? Three years? Sam has known her longer. Rebecca would definitely stand up for Sam and she doesn't even go to our school."

"That is true…"

"You have nothing to worry about, Bender." Truth is, I did have something to worry about…losing Sam because of Diana and her stupidity. Thankfully, the cab pulled to a stop in front of the Kay Jewelers and allowing us to get out. This personalized gift better be what I want and more. Allison and I entered the store and I approached a sales person. "Hello, I'm here to pick up a personalized gift."

"What's the name on the order?"

"Bender, John, I received a phone call a few weeks ago about it being ready. I couldn't make it out right then to pick it up. Do you still have it?" The sales person glared at me, giving me the look of disgust before walking away to find my order.

"Alright, sir, here is the charm. Let me know what you think." I opened the box and saw the perfect engraving on each half of the heart.

"It's perfect, she will definitely like it." I paid the rest of the money and Allison and I headed back home without a single word from each other. We separated at the school and I headed back to my house so I could hide the gift before Sam saw me and asked what it was. This anniversary was about to be perfect and nothing could ruin it.

The next week literally flew by. I spent every day with Sam, but the events at Rebecca's and after were bugging her. I knew they were because she would fake a smile and say everything was ok, but I know her better than that. She always gets like this when she is upset about something. Little did she know that I had plans for our anniversary that were certain to take her mind off things for at least a few hours.

Thursday night, the two of us were hanging out at her house and studying for a huge test…well she was studying for a huge test and I was watching her study intently while I attempted to draw a picture of her. I gave up after about three or four attempts of trying to capture her eyes. Throwing the last wad of paper in frustration, I caught her attention.

"What are you doing that has you so angry?"

"I'm not angry, I'm frustrated. I was trying to draw a picture of you while you study and I couldn't get your eyes right. I gave up because your eyes are too perfect to be drawn out on paper."

"You know, if we weren't dating, I would find that really corny." I crawled onto the bed next to her and snuck a kiss.

"It's corny and there are plenty more where that came from." She eventually abandoned her studying and I stroked her hair as she lay against my chest. "Hey, so I figured we'd kick off our anniversary a little bit early this year."

"Oh yeah, how so?" She sat up and faced me.

"By giving you your gift now just in case we don't see each other in the morning." I pulled the little jewelry box out of my jean jacket pocket and gave it to her. "Open it."

I watched with a smile on my face as she pulled the wrapping paper off and opened the box. The look on her face when she saw what was inside was better than the gift itself. She pulled out the half a heart and the chain. "I love it! And it has your name on it!"

"And the best part is that I have the other half with your name on it. I also had it placed on a chain long enough so that no one else has to know you have it."

"I love it, baby!"

"I'm glad you do, angel." After a few more hours together, I went home after promising to meet Sam in the morning in the closet.

I didn't get much sleep as my parents were screaming at each other again. I remember looking at the clock around 3 a.m. before they stopped and I fell asleep. Or attempted to…it was a restless sleep and a lot of worrying about what Sam was thinking. I got an hour or two of decent sleep and gave up around 6 a.m., deciding to get ready for school instead. After getting dressed and climbing out the window, I began the slow walk to school. I reached the corner as a car pulled up and stopped next to me. "Hey, Bender, want a ride?" I looked over and saw Andy Clark there in the driver's seat of his dad's car.

"Hey, Sporto, what are ya doing over here? Never thought you would be found over here."

"I had to pick something up from a friend of my dad's. I saw you walking and decided to act on the little bit of friendship that we have. Now, do you want a ride or not?"

"Sporto, I appreciate the thought, but what will your friends…"

"I don't care what my friends will think. You're my friend now and I won't take no for an answer. Get in the car and don't ask any questions." I ran around to the passenger and side and climbed in, Andy driving off towards the school.

"Has Sam said anything to you about the Diana situation? It's been a few weeks. Sam and Diana usually stare each other down at lunch, but don't say a thing." I asked Andy as he drove down the road.

"They don't need to. Diana's death glares are enough. I see everything that happens because we all sit at the same table during lunch. I'm surprised a fight hasn't broken out yet."

"Because they all fear Vernon and detention…" We both laughed at that as it was true. The conversation between us continued like we were friends for years as Andy parked the car and we walked into the school. We hung out by his locker and chatted about how I have detention this Saturday.

"What are you going to do to get under Vernon's skin this week?"

"I'm not sure; I'm slowly running out of tricks. Sam has convinced me to try and be nicer to him and that arguing with him is not doing me any good."

We were interrupted by the sound of screaming and someone running down the hallway. "You can't run Samantha! Everyone will know if you don't do what I say!" Sam ran right by us and into the janitors closet we always met in. I know her well enough to know that she goes there when she wants to talk to me or get away from reality for a little while.

"Come on, we gotta make she's okay!" Andy and I rushed to the closet and slowly opened the door and snuck in. "Sam, baby? What happened out there?"

"I don't want to talk right now. I really just want to be alone. Andy, drive me home? My dad is at work and I can't call him again."

"Yeah, I guess so. Come on; let's go talk to the office. Bender, coming over after school, I'm assuming?"

"You couldn't stop me if you tried. I'll see you later, baby. Everything will be ok, alright?" I brushed a strand of her blonde hair out of her face and pushed her chin up so I could see her eyes. Tears brimmed her green eyes and my heart ached for her. I didn't even know what was wrong, just that my girlfriend was hurting and I couldn't do anything to take it away.

Andy and Sam left me standing in the closet, alone and worrying about my angel. It was probably Diana who said something or did something to upset my girl and she wouldn't get away with it…not on my watch. I stormed out of the closet and to the area of the school where Diana would be with her posse.

They all watched me with judgmental stares as I walked up to them. "What do you want, freak? Last I checked, I don't socialize with people like you."

"You do when it involves my girlfriend!"

"You have the audacity to approach me and accuse me of hurting your girlfriend's feelings? I'm only doing what is right for this school and all of us!" She motioned to the girls around her as she said that.

"I'm surprised you know a word as big as audacity. And doing what is right for the school and you girls? What did Sam ever do to you?!"

Diana laughed that little evil laugh of hers and looked around at her friends. "Look at that girls, the bad boy actually has a heart. Too bad no one cares what he thinks or feels. Now you listen here. She made the decision to be with you and now that it's public, it's going to ruin her."

"You are a heartless, little…"

"John, it's no use arguing with her. Just leave it alone and let her wallow in her shallowness." Claire came up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder. "Don't say a word, Diana, to me about defending John." She grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the situation before disappearing to her class. I felt an extreme rush of anger at Diana and punched the locker next to me. She turned back around for a second when she heard the sound of metal connecting with my hand. "Hey, John, come find me at lunch. I'll tell you what happened this morning."

"Thanks, princess, I owe you." She turned on her heels and disappeared into the crowd of students. I couldn't see her red hair among the mass. She blended in with everyone and it made me realize how everyone is the same, regardless of social status. Diana was just too trapped in the mindset that she was better than everyone and any little thing that was a fault was seen as weakness.

The next few classes flew by and I didn't even pay attention to what the teacher was talking about. My mind was stuck on what happened this morning to make my angel so upset. I also was angry with Diana because I knew she has some hand in it. I didn't know the whole story and part of me hoped Claire wouldn't show up at lunch and I didn't have to know the story. At the same time, however, I wanted to know what hurt my angel so much that she had to leave school today.

When lunch rolled around, I headed towards the cafeteria in search of Claire. She happened to be right by the door when I walked in. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me off to the side. "Alright, princess, what the hell happened today? What did Diana do?"

"She gave Sam an ultimatum, either break up with you and hold onto her social standing or give up her spot as top dog and stay with you."

"That…" I couldn't even continue because it angered me that much. "Did she say anything to you about what she is going to do?"

"No she hasn't. She ran off and was looking for you. I heard she went home and Andy went with her."

"Today is supposed to be a happy day too."

"Why's that?"

"Today's our two year anniversary. I gave her a gift last night and had plans to cook this magnificent dinner for her. Diana had to go and ruin it."

"Just like she ruins everything?"

"Exactly. I feel like I should be with Sam, but I promised that I wouldn't skip any more school."

"Then go over afterwards. John, look, Sam is your girlfriend and no matter her decision, she deserves to have you there right by her side. My dad always told me that it's one thing when the guy is there during a happy moment, but it means the world when a guy is there during tough times. It shows he's not a coward that runs at the first sign of trouble."

"Wow, for a girl who a few weeks ago who was head over heels obsessed with me, you sure know what to say."

"Well, a few weeks ago, I didn't know Sam and you were together. Now that I know, I will back off. I should get back to my friends. I'll see you later, John."

"See you later, princess."

"Oh, John? "Claire called out my name and turned back around. "Take care of her, John. She's my best friend and I don't like seeing her get hurt."

"I already take care of her." Claire disappeared once again and life went on as usual, both of us going our separate ways, back to our separate lives. No matter what happened with Diana and Sam, the world would go on turning as if nothing happened.

* * *

**Alright, another chapter in the books (ignore the pun). You know the drill, rate and review and all that jazz.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all, **

**Alright, here's the next chapter! This one was a little difficult to finish as I was running out of things to write about without dragging on a chapter. I tried to include some of John's opinions on this situation. Hope you guys like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE BREAKFAST CLUB OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN SAM, WHO IS A CHARACTER OF MY OWN CREATION**

* * *

**ANDY**

I pulled up to the school and saw John running out of the school towards the football field. Speeding forward, I stopped in front of him and yelled his name. "John! We have a problem!"

"Dude, I thought you were supposed to be with Sam!"

"I was with her! We were chilling in her room and I went downstairs to get something to drink. When I came back upstairs, the window was open and she was gone!"

"Dude, you are a fucking idiot! You should have been watching her! That neighborhood is dangerous!"

"She asked me to get her some juice! What was I supposed to do?! You didn't see her sitting on her bed, tears streaming down her face! You may be her boyfriend, but I have known Sam since we were in elementary school! She has been there for everything that has happened to me! Seeing my best friend crying because of a pompous bitch at school really hurts me! And I can't do anything to console her! You obviously don't know everything about Sam. Sam is the type of girl who will be at your side the minute she is needed, but the minute the tables have turned, she refuses to have the favor returned. It's a pride thing, the one way she is exactly like her dad."

"You are an asshole if you think you can tell me that I don't know my girlfriend! We will duke it out right here, right now!"

"Dude, Bender, we can spend all day here and you can fight me all you want, but the love of your life is out there somewhere and we have to find her, especially before this storm moves in." A distant rumble of thunder sounded in the background to back up what I said. "Get your ass in the car and let's go. I'm heading to the places that Sam and I hang out. We can hit the places you two spend time together after those." He climbed in the passenger seat and I drove off towards the diner near my house. As I drove along, I watched John shrug out of his jacket and throw it in the backseat.

After scoping out all the locations I knew of, John and I headed back to their neighborhood. We were currently heading towards the abandoned school across the street from Sam and John's house.

"John, do you even know why Diana hates Sam so much?"

"Now that I think about it, I don't think she ever told me."

"Rebecca, Diana, and Sam were all friends at one point in time. Diana was even dating that senior, Daniel Robinson. She was so happy with him too. Sam and Rebecca were happy to see Diana so happy, until the two of them saw Daniel cheating with a girl more his age. Point is, Sam told Diana that Daniel was cheating on her and Diana freaked out, thinking Sam was lying just to have him all to herself. Diana also forced Rebecca to choose between Sam and her…"

"And Rebecca chose Sam…"

"Exactly, of course, Diana made up with Rebecca, hence her showing up at Rebecca's and this whole fiasco happening. She still hates Sam with a passion and she sees this as an opportunity to ruin the best thing that happened to Sam."

"Just like Sam ruined the best thing that happened to Diana…" I could it in his face that he was thoroughly thinking about this. After we looked at each location he told me, he went back to thinking about this tale.

"Alright," I said as we climbed back in the car after checking the drive in theater. "Is there anywhere else that she could be? The weather looks like it could drop buckets any moment."

"The park over there!" John pointed at a park on the corner. I drove over there and looked for a spot to park. John couldn't wait as he opened the door and jumped out before taking off for the swings.

"John, come back! Let me…" It was a waste of breath as he was gone before I could finish the sentence. I left my car where it was, grabbing the keys and taking off after him. I ran through the other areas of the park shouting out her name. The light rain that was falling became harder and soaking me wet. "John, where are you?"

I eventually found him standing at an open space, soaking wet and his hair sticking to his face. I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "John, we should go. We aren't going to find her in this rain. Let's go back to her house and wait there. She will have to come home eventually."

"No, she's out there somewhere. I have to find her. Sam, where are you?! Sam?! SAM?!"

"John, get yourself together, man!" I spun him around to face me. He swung on me and his fist connected with my jaw. "Dude, what the hell?" I rubbed my jaw and stared him down.

"You don't know what it's like to have your girlfriend go missing and having no idea where she is at!?"

"Get yourself together! We will find her! What is with you today?"

"I talked with Claire during lunch and she told me what happened this morning. What happened isn't bugging me, but something Claire said afterwards."

"What was it?"

"It's one thing when a guy is there for his girl during all the good moments. It's another thing when the guy is there during a tough time. Sam has been there for me this whole time and I can't be a decent enough boyfriend to be there for her."

"John…"

"I told you about my home life, the abuse my dad bestows upon me…Sam has been my escape every time he abuses me. She has always been there for me and I can't provide that for her. My dad always said I would never find a girl who would love me and, if I did, she wouldn't stick around for long because I can't provide her with the life and support that she is looking for. And he's right, I'm exactly that."

"John…you are nothing like that. You are the best thing that has happened to Sam. Like I've said before, I've known Sam since we were little and I've never seen her this happy…being with you. You are the reason she smiles every day. You're the reason the Sam Davidson I used to know is slowly coming back to light again." He looked me straight in the eyes and I could see the pain he was feeling. I know I can't relate, but I still tried my best to comfort him. Unfortunately, there is only one person who can do that and that's Sam.

Something behind John caught my eye and I looked up. It was Sam, walking this way to get back to her house. I recognized her by the piercing green eyes that were staring at us. I don't know if she knew it was us or not, not that it mattered. At least we had found her.

"John, turn around."

"Dude, come on, she's nowhere to be found. Our time would be better spent searching the neighborhood for her. We can go door to door to the neighbors who like her."

"Hey, asshole, shut up for one moment and turn the hell around." He did and that is when he saw Sam.

**BENDER**

"Hey, asshole, shut up for one moment and turn the hell around." I did as he said and saw Sam standing there, soaked to the core like us. I ran over to her and picked her up and spun her around.

"You had me scared to death. Please do not ever do that again, promise me?"

"I promise, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, you were upset, but running away like that isn't a good idea." No other words were said as I pushed the wet strands of hair out of her face and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey, I hate to break up the love fest, but we should get out of this rain before we all get sick, or struck by lightning, either of those," Andy broke in.

"Yeah, dealing with Diana will be hell if you were sick as well." The three of us laughed slightly. I picked Sam up bridal style and she immediately leaned into my chest as the two of us walked back to Andy's car.

"You know, I wore the bracelet I gave you all day today. I haven't taken it off since I gave you the other half."

"I haven't either. I love it, John. I love you."

"I love you, too." We climbed in the back seat and Andy hopped into the driver's seat. As he headed back to her house, I grabbed my jean jacket and threw it around her shoulders. She just leaned into my chest and buried her face in my shirt.

Once back at Sam's house, I took her upstairs to her room so she could change into something dry. While she headed to the bathroom to change, I dug around her room for the spare change of clothes I kept there. Andy came in and watched me. I found both sets I keep here and tossed the other set at Andy. "Here, you can wear these. They may be a bit big, but it'll do for now. Don't worry about giving it back."

Andy changed quickly and went downstairs to make a few phone calls to Claire and Allison, who would be wondering about Sam. I decided to wait for Sam before doing the same. However, she was taking longer than usual, so I abandoned the idea and made my way downstairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before taking a seat at the table across from Andy. I looked at him

"Hey, this is a question that has been kind of bugging me. You guys managed to keep your relationship a secret for so long, yet you strike me as the guy who doesn't care what people think about you or what you do? Why did you agree to keep it a secret?"

Why did I do that? Even when Claire flirted with me, I gave her a hard time about being seen with me in public if there had been anything between us…if I wasn't dating Sam. Sam was different and that was something I knew from the day we met.

"There was something about Sam that's different from other girls, Andy. I knew that from the day we met. She was the type of girl who had secrets that she did not want to share with anyone. Of course, I was a guy with my own secrets that I didn't want anyone to know. I put on that act that I was a tough guy, even around her. I don't know why, but maybe I was secretly afraid of her finding out about my dad's abuse and that I really wasn't a tough guy."

"Dude, let me ask you this. Were you not okay that Sam wanted to hide your relationship, but went along with it anyway because you loved her?"

"To be honest, I wasn't. I didn't care if the school knew or not. Sam convinced me to keep it a secret. As the relationship progressed, it just became a normal part of our day. We would meet at school in the morning in a janitor's closet and catch up on each other's day and stuff. I would go over to her house after school and we would spend time together while she did her homework. I would make her dinner and… I guess what I'm getting at is, even though we chose to keep our relationship a secret, it didn't matter anymore. She was happy and that is what made me happy."

"And that is all that counts…social status and all that stereotypical jazz don't mean a thing to Allison and I. Those who have a problem with our relationship can deal with it."

We both sat in silence for a few moments before busting out in laughter at how funny and true that statement was.

Andy and I spent the next half hour or so just talking about school and stuff. Andy told me how wrestling was going and I told him about my life pretty much.

"Did you ever think that the two of us would be sitting here?"

"Did you ever think we would have become friends?

"Touché; we do have one thing in common…Sam."

"And how much we care for her…" A line of rapid knocking on the door and frantic doorbell ringing interrupted our conversation. "Andy, John; are you guys there?"

Andy went and let Claire and Allison in, who promptly ran up to Sam's room. Andy came back into the kitchen and sat back down at the table. "Looks like it's us guys for a while; who knows how long they will be up there."

As the night progressed, the two of us went from talking like old friends to playing poker for crackers. I was currently beating him and was on the verge of winning again.

"Okay, I'm going all in." I pushed my pile of crackers in and laid down my hand, almost certain I had won again. Andy thought for a moment before doing the same.

"I win..." I stared in disbelief at his hand.

"I can't believe this. You cheated!"

"Nope, it was just pure luck." The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs stopped our bickering. Claire and Allison came down first followed by a quiet Sam. Allison took a seat on Andy's lap and Claire sat in the chair next to me. Sam eventually shuffled into the kitchen and stared at the group that congregated in her house. I could tell she was contemplating what to say to us without hurting our feelings.

"Sorry, I figured you could use a few more friends…"

"It's whatever…you guys can stay. I just want to be alone." She turned around, shuffled back down the hallway and out the front door. She was going to sit on the porch.

"I should go after her. I guess help yourselves to any food or something to drink." Sliding away from the table, I made my way down the hall and outside.

She was sitting on the swing, her knees brought up to her chest and head resting on them. She had on a pair of sweats, a baggy t-shirt, and my jean jacket. I could also see her necklace glinting in the pale light.

"Angel?" She didn't even acknowledge that I was there, which meant that something was really eating away at her. "Am I going to get my jacket back or should I get a new one?"

"I don't know, it smells like you and I like that."

"And, what do I smell like?"

"It's hard to describe, but it's you and I like that."

"Oh great, my girlfriend loves my jacket than she loves me."

"That is so not true. Your jacket is just comforting me when you are not around."

"Well, if you choose to wear my jacket, you are going to need these too." I took off my black gloves and took a seat next to her. Grabbing both her hands, I put the gloves on them, watching a small smile appear on her face.

"They're a little big, but they'll do."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to…plus I know how much you wanted a pair of your own anyway. Look, I'm not saying you have to talk about it with the others, but just come inside."

She was debating this; I could see it in her face. "Just don't go anywhere, promise?"

"You couldn't get rid of me if you tried." I held out my hand to help her up, which she gracefully took. I helped her up and wrapped my arm around her as we walked back inside and into the kitchen. All Sam needed was a night with her friends, not having to worry about drama.

* * *

**You know the drill, rate, review, whatever you gotta do. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
